Métmorphose
by Xou's
Summary: "Justement, Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande, tous les deux brillants -exceptionnellement brillants en vérité. Mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous ait attiré autant d'ennuis." Professeur McGonagall. Une petite histoire mettant en scène les plus grands fauteurs de troubles encore en train de s'amuser au dépend des professeurs :)


Métamorphose

- On a quoi là ? Demanda Sirius en baillant.

- Métamorphose, répondit Remus. Un large sourire s'étira alors sur le visage de Sirius.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda James un peu déconcerté par le bonheur inattendu que procurait le cours de Métamorphose sur Sirius.

- Elle va nous parler des Animagis dit Sirius en conservant son grand sourire. James étira alors un large sourire à son tour. Cela faisait à peine une semaine, et après des années de dur travail, qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à devenir des Animagis. James pouvait à présent se transformer à volonté en un splendide cerf et il en allait de même pour Sirius qui prenait l'apparence d'un grand chien noir au pelage soyeux.

- Pourquoi c'est drôle ? Questionna Peter qui les suivait en trottinant et ne semblait pas comprendre l'immense satisfaction des deux amis. Contrairement à eux, Peter était toujours incapable de maîtriser sa transformation. James se souvenait qu'hier encore, seul le derrière de Peter avait consenti à devenir rat, lui laissant une queue qu'ils avaient eue bien du mal à faire disparaître.

- Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver? Dit Sirius, irrité. Nous _sommes_ des Animagis, imagine l'effet que ça va faire à McGonagall quand elle va apprendre que des élèves de cinquièmes années sont devenus des Animagis sous son nez et qu'elle ne s'est rendu compte de rien ?

- Vous n'allez quand même pas lui dire ? demanda Remus effaré.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua James, ça ne serait plus du tout amusant si on lui en parlait. Elle serait furieuse, nous forcerais à nous déclarer, nous ferait surveillés… J'ai déjà assez d'admirateurs avec le Quidditch, je n'ai pas besoin d'une garde rapprochée. James se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffants encore un peu plus. Ce que voulait dire Sirius, poursuivit-il, c'est que nous savons tout ce que McGonagall nous enseigne. La seule chose qu'elle avait en plus de nous, et qui rendait son cours moins ennuyeux, c'était son pouvoir d'Animagus. Et maintenant, elle a même perdu ça.

- Exactement, approuva Sirius avec un petit rire supérieur.

- Faites tout de même attention, rétorqua Remus, si ça se sait…Ne chercher les ennuis soupira-t-il.

- Nous, chercher les ennuis ? S'exclama Sirius avec un accent théâtral, allons Lunard, nous sommes bien trop intelligents pour chercher les ennuis !

- On saisit simplement les occasions qu'on nous présente et puis, pour une raison mystérieuse, les ennuis nous trouvent, ajouta James dans un sourire.

- Oui, eh bien j'aimerais mieux que vous laissiez passer, pour une fois, marmonna sombrement Remus.

- Voyons, nous ne ferons jamais rien qui puisse te nuire, déclara James sur un ton faussement solennel.

- Nous voulons juste nous amuser un peu, ajouta Sirius en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux à son meilleur ami. Remus eut un faible sourire et tous quatre pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe.

Le professeur McGonagall était assis derrière son bureau. Elle demanda de son habituelle voix sèche aux élèves de s'asseoir, et James se dirigea vers les tables du fond en compagnie de Sirius. Comme l'avait prédit celui-ci, le cours traitait des Animagis. La première demi-heure fut passablement ennuyeuse, James savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les sorciers capables de se transformer en animaux, et la démonstration du professeur de Métamorphose lui parut très peu impressionnante maintenant qu'il maîtrisait la sienne. Visiblement, son visage avait trahi sa pensée car vers le milieu du cours, le professeur McGonagall s'adressa à lui d'un ton exaspéré:

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter, vous semblez encore plus ennuyé qu'à l'ordinaire, et vous Black, ça fait au moins la quatrième fois que je vous vois bâiller. Vous connaissez le sujet mieux que moi peut-être. Acheva-t-elle un peu sur la défensive. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard, l'occasion était trop belle.

- He bien, commença Sirius, oui, pour tout vous dire… James vit le visage de Remus pâlir. Mais Sirius n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux, l'air menaçant.

-Bien, reprit-elle sur un ton de défi, si vous en savez tant, je vous en prie, donnez le cours à ma place.  
James et Sirius ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Ils se levèrent, sous les regards stupéfaits de leurs camarades et allèrent se poster derrière le bureau. Remus les fixait, toujours aussi livide, et Peter semblait complètement perdu à en juger par les regards qu'il ne cessait de jeter entre eux et le professeur McGonagall. James prit alors la parole :

- Comme le disait il y a un instant le professeur, devenir un Animagus est un procédé très complexe. Il faut être un sorcier particulièrement doué et d'un excellent niveau pour y parvenir. Il marqua une pause et sourit, à ses côtés, il sentit que Sirius faisait de même. Sans compter, reprit-il, qu'il peut y avoir quelques _accidents_. Les autres élèves les fixaient avec un mélange d'admiration et d'avidité à présent.

- Oui, dit Sirius qui avait compris où James voulait en venir, mettons que vous vous changiez en… rat par exemple, il se peut que votre transformation ne s'opère pas complètement et que vous vous retrouviez uniquement avec une queue. À l'entente de ses paroles, James vit Peter se recroqueviller sur sa chaise et Remus devenir encore plus pâle, si c'était possible.  
Sirius poursuivit son discours sans se presser ce qui laissa le temps à James d'observer la réaction des élèves en particulier. Hormis la blancheur de Remus et le déboussolement de Peter, les autres ne paraissaient guère se préoccuper de ce changement d'enseignant, au contraire, ils semblaient même trouver que le cours prenait une nouvelle direction plutôt intéressante. James nota que, bien qu'elle paraisse au bord de la crise de nerfs, le professeur McGonagall ne les interrompait pas : Elle ne trouvait rien à redire. C'était de sa faute songea-t-il, elle leur avait donné une opportunité, il l'avait saisi, à elle d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes. James afficha alors une expression d'entière satisfaction qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsque qu'il vit le visage d'Evans. Elle le regardait comme s'il lui inspirait le plus profond dégoût et James ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec l'expression que Rogue lui réservait en général. Néanmoins, Lily paru se détendre au bout de plusieurs minutes et, enhardi par ce petit succès, James reprit la parole au moment où Sirius achevait la phrase « ne choisit pas en quel animal il se transforme. »

- En effet, poursuivit James, chaque Animagus est considéré comme unique, on dit souvent que la baguette choisie son sorcier, il en va de même lorsque qu'on veut devenir un Animagus. Votre corps prend la forme de ce qui ressemble le plus à votre esprit et vous ne pouvez en aucun cas changer cela. Sirius eut un petit rire et James songea qu'il devait penser à Peter qui se transformait en rat.  
James et Sirius continuèrent de s'échanger la parole avec un sérieux moqueur jusqu'à la fin du cours, sous les ailes du nez frémissantes et les lèvres pincées du professeur McGonagall. Lorsque la cloche sonna et que les élèves commencèrent à ranger leurs affaires, Sirius paru traversé par une idée soudaine.

- Un instant dit-il, les élèves se retournèrent et le regardèrent d'un air perplexe, vous nous ferez un devoir pour la prochaine fois, soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin sur…

- Les Animagis et la manière d'un devenir un, acheva James qui trouvait l'idée excellente. Sirius se tourna vers lui, visiblement ravi de la manière dont s'était déroulé le cours. James lui rendit un sourire radieux et lui fit un signe de tête en direction du professeur McGonagall. Elle les regardait l'air désapprobateur, secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Puis, à la grande surprise de tous, et au grand contentement de James et Sirius, elle se tourna vers les élèves et approuva la décision des deux amis. Elle fit ensuite volte-face et leur lança un regard noir. « Je crois qu'elle nous en veut, elle pense qu'on s'est moqués d'elle » chuchota James, l'œil rieur. _«Mais on s'est moqué d'elle !»_ répondit Sirius avec un air de fierté sur le visage qu'il essaya vainement de cacher. Les deux amis durent à grande peine se retenir de rire. Ils échangèrent un regard rempli de fierté, mais le professeur McGonagall les interrompit : « Black, Potter, ne soyez pas si euphoriques, venez me voir. » Cependant, rien ne pouvait altérer leur excellente humeur et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas léger vers le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Vous êtes bien conscients, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante, que votre attitude est inacceptable! James et Sirius affichèrent alors le sourire arrogant qu'ils savaient si bien faire. Néanmoins, reprit-elle à presque à contre cœur, vous avez fait un parfait sans faute et c'est bien la seule chose qui me retient d'enlever cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence. Vous avez si brillamment parlé des Animagis que cela en est presque inquiétant, je me demande ce que vous avez derrière la tête tous les deux… Enfin, reprit-elle en les fusillant du regard, j'espère avoir été assez claire, Black, Potter, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne vous colle une semaine de retenue, alors disparaissez de ma classe !

James et Sirius s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires en se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir -sans grand succès- de sourire. Ils tournèrent les talons et sortir de la pièce. Ils s'éloignèrent de la salle mais prirent soin resté suffisamment proche pour être sûr que le professeur McGonagall les entendent éclater de rire. Un rire sonore qui résonna dans les grands couloirs du château. Peter et Remus les attendaient un peu plus loin. Remus, qui avait retrouvé quelques couleurs, les regarda s'approcher avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Vous deux… dit-il en s'adressant à James et à Sirius.  
Mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'eurent la force de répondre, il leur était déjà trop difficile de respirer correctement.

- Et le pire, parvint à articuler Sirius en se tenant les côtes, c'est qu'elle nous a laissés donnez des devoirs ! Soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin !

- Je pourrais en écrire deux cents que je n'aurais pas dits tout ce que je sais ! ajouta James qui se tenait au mur pour ne pas tomber. Je suggère que nous allions fêter ça ! lança-t-il à Sirius avec malice.

-Oui, allons fêter ça ! répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

- Les examens approchent, coupa Remus, vous feriez mieux de réviser au lieu de jouer avec le feu !

- Allons Lunard, dit James avec une petite larme au coin de l'œil, tu vois bien qu'on se brûle pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'arrêtait en si bon chemin.

- J'ai quand même cru que vous alliez lui dire la vérité, continua Remus soucieux.

- Oui, mais on ne l'a pas fait, fit remarquer Sirius, toujours aussi joyeux.

- Si elle savait la vérité… dit James avec allégresse. Et ils replongèrent dans leurs crises de fou rire.

Remus paraissait déconcerté et prétendit qu'il devait réviser son cours de sortilège en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, suivit de près par Peter qui ne savait visiblement pas dans quels camps se ranger.

- Enfin, il faudra quand même qu'elle le sache un jour, reprit Sirius en riant aux éclats, rien que pour voir sa tête, je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! James, qui riait déjà de bon cœur, faillit s'écrouler en s'imaginant la tête du professeur McGonagall si elle apprenait la nouvelle. Les deux amis tournèrent les talons et, hilares, prirent la direction de la Sorcière Borgne.


End file.
